Reader
by D. R. Reivyn
Summary: Months after Miranda, the crew hires on a new pilot and his talented cousin. But though this woman is more than she seems, can she actually help a crew member that couldn't be helped before? Warning: Spoilers for the movie, as well as various episodes.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since the crew had learned of what happened on Miranda, since they had lost Wash and Book. It had taken weeks to rebuild Serenity, and longer still to get her back into the black.

The crew on, the other hand, were far from mended. The death of Book had been hard enough to take, but Wash… Zoë had reverted back to her silent, post-Wash self. Many missed her smiles and laughter, Kaylee especially. Inara had decided to stay, which secretly pleased Mal. She knew everyone needed all the cheer they could have. Mal and Jayne hadn't changed much on the outside. But both had learned things, gone through things that they'd never wanted nor imagined to.

Everyone was happy for Kaylee and Simon, now that the two had finally gotten together and stopped circling each other. It was one of the few good things that had come of their most recent journey.

The other was that River was better. Not whole, and sadly still nowhere near, but better. Miranda was no longer a dangerous secret kept in her mind alone, which held the insanity at bay.

But Mal knew they needed to find some semblance of their old routine, and to do that Serenity needed a new pilot. He couldn't be flying as well as fighting, and though River was able to fly it, he would need her occasionally for her abilities as a reader; which is what brought them now to this outer moon. He'd heard tell of a talented pilot. He was willing to see if it was more than just tales.

He took another sip of his drink and looked around the bar. There was a man and a woman playing a game of pool, young by the looks of them. It seemed the woman was winning, and was confirmed when she did a little victory dance. The man, a glum look on his face, handed over her winnings before leaving with table. After a quick search of the bar, his eyes fell on Mal, and he headed over. "You Captain Reynolds?" he asked.

Mal nodded. "That I am. This here is my first mate Zoë, and that's Jayne." He gestured to each. "And I'm supposin' that you're Jade Black."

"Aye, sir. I heard you were lookin' for a pilot. Well I'm the best one you'll find in this sector."

"You've yet to prove that," came a melodic voice from behind him. "All we know for sure is that you're better than the rest on this dust heap moon." The woman who'd been with him walked up to them. "Don't let him fool you mister."

Jade grinned. "She's just upset that I'm a better pilot than she is. Captain Reynolds, this is my cousin, Rain Selene. She's part of the deal."

Mal's brow rose. "Now what would I want her for? I only need me a pilot."

Rain's eyes, a stormy grey, began to dance. "I'm what one would call a Jane of all trades, sir. I know my way around an engine room and a galley, I can treat most minor and medium wounds, I can shoot a gun and hit the target, though I prefer other types of weapons, and I'm a fair pilot if this dolt decides to get himself killed. I won't be just takin' up space."

"And because she's modest, I'll tell you that she's also good as a translator, since she speaks damn near every language in the 'Verse. Plus she's a – oomph!"

She elbowed him. "I like being modest."

"Shiong-mung duh kwong-run," he muttered, rubbing his stomach.

For a moment Mal debated. They could always another gun, and he wanted this pilot. He turned to look at Zoë and saw her nod. Jayne was still ogling Rain. Mal sighed. "We have a deal." Jade and Rain traded glances and smiled.

"We won't let you down Captain," Jade said.

-----

River sat upon one of the upper rails in the main cargo bay. She was humming to herself, legs swinging about. She smiled as Simon called for her. It wouldn't be much longer before he finally thought to look up. And sure enough, "Mei-mei! What are you doing up there? Come down here."

"Why would I want to do that? I like being with Serenity."

Simon gave an exasperated sigh. "The Captain should be back any minute, and he might have the new pilot with him. I'm sure he'd rather you not be up there."

She rolled her eyes, but slid off the rail. As her brother had a heart attack she landed gracefully on her feet below. "I'll be in my room." But before she could so much as take a step the door opened and Mal walked in with the others.

"She may not look like much," he was saying, "but she'll fool ya."

River watched as a new man and woman entered behind him. Interested, she studied the two. The man had unruly black hair that kept falling into his eyes. He was tall. Taller than her brother. He looked strong, if not wholly muscular. He dressed simply, in black t-shirt and coal colored pants. The woman, on the other hand, seemed more elegant. Her thick curly hair, the color of life-blood, rained almost half way down her back. She wore form fitting black pants, a crimson shirt with full sleeves, and a black sleeveless shirt over that. Her boots were similar to River's, black, leather, and sturdy. River noticed the various weapons strapped over her body. A gun on her leg, a knife in her boot, and a pair of sais about her waist.

And then the man turned to look around, and noticed River. His eyes, the green-grey of jade, locked onto her own golden brown ones. He studied her as well, seeing the flowing skirt, the simple shirt, and her bootless feet. Her hair, dark brown, falling about her face. He said nothing, simply stared until Mal's voice interrupted.

"That's our doctor, and his sister. The rest of the crew is around here somewhere."

"Kaylee's in the engine room," Simon told him, "and Inara is in her shuttle. I'll go get them if you want."

"Why don't you let your sister do that. River?"

She sighed and went off to get Kaylee.

---------

Chinese translations:

mei-mei little sister

Shiong-mung duh kwong-run violent lunatic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (I forgot to add this to the first one.) Most characters in this fic are owned by Joss Whedon. Currently, the only ones who aren't are Rain and Jade.

Chinese Translations:

Ai ya damn

Shi yes

Other Languages:

E niente it's nothing

---------

Rain watched as the girl called River left the cargo bay. She couldn't help but notice her cousin's reaction, and smiled. Then she turned to look at the doctor… and paused.

He was extremely handsome, and rather young looking. She decided he could only be a few years older than Jade. He wore black slacks and a long sleeve blue shirt. His hair was cut short, and styled like that of the richer folk, which forced her to wonder.

_Well now,_ she thought, _maybe this place'll prove to be more than just a job._

But at that moment River came back in with two women. One immediately attached herself to the doctor's side. She was pretty, her hair somewhere between brown and red. Her over-alls and the grease on her face marked her as the ship's mechanic.

Though she wanted to pout, Rain turned to study the remaining crew member. The woman was absolutely stunning. She had thick black curls, and dressed in the most elegant attire. Rain couldn't help but ponder why such a beautiful woman was in the company of these people.

"Kaylee, Inara, this here is our new pilot, Jade. And that pretty lady would be Rain, his cousin." He turned to the new recruits. "Kaylee's our mechanic. There's nothin' this girl can't fix. And Inara… she's our ambassador."

It was obvious when most of the crew smiled that this was a joke of sorts.

Inara walked forward. "What Mal is so gracefully avoiding is that I'm a companion. I hope that won't be a problem."

"E niente. Actually, it's quite interesting," Rain told her. "I've never met a registered companion before."

Mal and Jade both rolled their eyes even as Inara smiled. "We'll have to talk sometime then. But first you must tell me what you said first. I'm not familiar with the language."

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes I think I'm using Chinese when another language pops out. It's Italian. They spoke it in certain places on the Earth that was."

"I've heard of that language," Simon said. "It was considered one of the romantics, even if it wasn't as wide spread."

Rain was impressed. "You know your history Doc. That's exactly right."

Simon took a moment before he replied. "What I'd like to know is how a woman living on an outer moon manages to learn a dead language. Italian hasn't been spoken in centuries, other than by historians."

"Yes, but anyone with the know-how can learn it if they truly wanted to. Any language for that matter."

"How many do you know?"

Rain had to pause for a moment as Jade laughed. "Maybe you should specify Doc. She knows all of the languages they speak in the 'Verse. And least half the ones that're dead."

She stopped trying to count. "Shi, what he said. It's the simplest answer."

"This is all real interestin', but let's get a gorram move on. I'd rather not stay on this moon and put off the next job." Jayne stomped out of the cargo bay and headed off somewhere.

"Well, I guess that discussion's wrapped," Mal said. "Jade, why don't I show you t' the bridge so you can get acquainted with the controls. Rain, you go right ahead and wander a bit." He left, Zoë and Jade following.

With a sigh, Rain started back outside to get their packs. Her cousin was rather absentminded. "Do you need any help?" Kaylee asked from behind her.

Rain looked over her shoulder. "Sure, I could always use a bit. There's not much, but it'll go quicker."

It took one trip for Rain, Kaylee, and Simon (who wouldn't let Kaylee help alone) to bring in the few packs that they had and disperse them between the two rooms. Along the way Kaylee pointed out the various shuttles, rooms, and quarters. Now, finally, Rain was alone to think in her own bunk. Lying on her bed she stared at the ceiling, wondering where this job would bring her. She'd been off the little moon before, but only to go to another moon close by. This was her first time getting out of her system entirely. But she loved space, she loved ships, and she loved having a reason to get up in the morning.

"You have secrets." Rain looked over to see the girl named River in the doorway, leaning against the jam.

"Doesn't everyone?" Rain asked her.

"But I can't see them," River responded, sounding frustrated. "I can always see them. Why can't I see yours?"

Rain studied River for a minute. "You're a reader, aren't you?"

The girl nodded. "They tell her she is. Everything's wrong with her, but it's the only truth."

The switch to third person confused her. "What do you mean?"

River smiled. "Mad they call her, but they're wrong. Only a little insane. It's the voices that drive her to it. The voices and –"

"River!" Simon called. He rushed to her. "There you are mei-mei. I was wondering where you'd run off to." He turned to Rain. "She wasn't bothering you, was she?"

Still rather confused, and slowly realizing something was going on here, Rain shook her head. "No, it's fine. We were just talking."

"Alright, well, I need to take her for a bit anyway." With his arm around his sister, the two left.

"Half this boat must be mad," she said to herself, rolling onto her side. But the discussion had started her mind to spinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Later Rain wandered into the dining area. She found her cousin there, perusing the cabinets. "Find anything good?" she asked him.

He looked over. "Not yet. Most of it's protein, which doesn't surprise me. Hard to have real food for any time on a ship."

"Good thing I thought ahead then," she told him, then showed him the small bad she held.

"You brought some from home!" His eyes lit up. "You really are a genius."

"Don't need no more geniuses round here," Jayne grumbled as he walked in the opposite side. "One's too ruttin' many."

Mal followed behind him. "It's alright Jayne. They make things more lively." Then he started eyeing the bag Rain held. "What ya got there, bao-bei?"

Rain smiled. "This? Some food from home." She watched as Jayne became interested. "I brought what I could. If we work it right it could last week. And I have some dried seasonings and the like to make the protein taste… edible."

"See Mal? We need more like her," Jayne said.

"You said you knew your way round a galley. Mind showin' us what you can do?" Mal asked her.

She nodded. "Sure. I'll fix up enough for dinner." She went over to the stove and started about making dinner. The various members of the crew came and went as she diced and chopped and stirred.

River walked into the galley. Rain looked up from what she was doing, remembering their brief conversation from before. "Hungry?" Rain asked while she cooked.

The girl wandered over to look in the pot. "It smells good," she said, then looked up at Rain. "What is it?"

"It's like a stew, and you serve it on rice." She checked and saw that the rice was ready. "I used a bit of the protein in your stock, and what I could bring of fresh vegetables. There's also some seasonings to cover the… taste of the protein." After tapping the spoon on the side of the pot she went over to the cabinets and took out enough plates and utensils for the crew.

River took them from her. "I will set it."

Taken aback, Rain only nodded. "Alright." She watched her set all the places precisely.

"Who taught you?"

"Hmm? She shook herself back. "Oh, my mother taught me to cook when I was younger. It was our way to bond for awhile." she began to fill the serving dishes.

Slowly the crew filed in, following their noses. "Real food?" Kaylee asked, her voice wistful.

"Something smells wonderful," Inara said, following the mechanic in.

"Sit, eat. There's plenty for everyone." Rain brought the large bowl of stew to the table. Before she has the chance to get the rice Simon had already grabbed it. "Merci. You and your sister are extremely helpful."

Simon looked embarrassed, but Kaylee laughed. "It's in his breeding."

Everyone sat down at the table and began passing and serving. Rain didn't take much. She tended to let others have their fill first. Jade noticed this, but said nothing.

"This is delicious Rain." Inara smiled at her. "You're a very good cook."

Cursing her red hair and fair complexion, Rain looked down as a flush spread across her skin.

Jade grinned. "She learned from my aunt. Lana's the best cook back home." Of course, he'd never say that to his own mother's face.

"It's great to have some real food for a change," Kaylee piped in.

"Well, I knew how hard it was to come by in space, so I made sure to bring some. Unfortunately, I don't think it'll last much more than a week."

"You'll both get used to protein," Mal said. Then he scowled at the looks Kaylee and Inara shot him. "But thanks all the same." He went back to eating.

"So what brings you to space?" Simon asked Rain. He sat directly across from her, with River on one side and Kaylee on the other.

"This one was dead set on being a pilot," she said, pointing to her cousin, her face full of affection. "But I don't trust him being out of my sight."

"Love you too, Red," Jade added.

She smiled. "Not mention I just needed to get off that moon, see a bit of the 'Verse. Reading about it's great, but seeing it's even better."

"What about those?" Zoë nodded toward Rain's sais. "Not often you see people still carrying them around."

"These?" Rain patted the hilt of one. "These babies are my specialty. I designed them myself. Would've made 'em too, but I'm not too skilled as a blacksmith."

Mal became interested. "Mind if I see one. Can't really tell their design while they're in the sheath." Rain obliged him and slide one out, handing it to him gently. The thing was a piece of beauty. The blade was shaped like a long drop of water, curved and lethal. The hilt was a half moon, and the grip etched with a spiral pattern. The entire sai gleamed with love. "Quite a beauty."

Rain took back the blade and slid it home. "Thanks."

"You should see her with 'em," Jade commented. "She's a natural."

Rain scowled at him. "Would you quit bragging about me. I'm not the only one with skills."

"But that would make me selfish."

Exasperated, she picked up her plate and brought it to the sink.

-----

Later, after dinner had been cleaned up and Jade had taken the helm again, Rain sat in the cargo bay. She couldn't really think of a better place to go, other than her room, and she wasn't in the mood for the enclosed space.

Footsteps behind her made her turn, and she saw that it was Simon coming into the hold. "I seem to be seeing a lot of you today."

"Well, hopefully it's only in this time of situation. I'd rather you not be on my operating table. Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead. And don't worry, I intend to avoid that. Though you'll probably see me for some cold or another. I tend to get them a few times a year without fail."

Simon smiled. "They're easy enough to fix." He settled on the rail beside her. "I can't help but wonder if the captain told you everything that you were getting into." Seeing the confusion on her face he sighed. "I was afraid of that. What did he tell you?"

"Not much really. All Jade and I knew was that he needed a pilot. Why?"

"Do you know what Mal, Zoë, and Jayne do for a living."

"He never specified."

"They're… How to put this politely?"

"Just be honest Doc. We're thieves." Mal walked in from below. "He always thinks he'd gotta dance around everythin'."

Rain was silent for a moment, watching the two men. Finally, "Am I supposed to be shocked and appalled?"

Mal smiled. "Well, I don't rightly know darlin'. Though by the looks o' things ya aren't."

"I know how hard it is for Browncoats to get honest jobs these days. It doesn't really surprise me."

"But will you have problems with these not so honest jobs?"

Her eyes twinkled. "The law's always been rather lenient out on the rim. I think this should be rather interestin'."

"Good to know. Now were you plannin' on tellin' her 'bout you and your sister Doc?"

"Yeah, but I thought she should know about that first."

"Now that I know, can I here the rest?" She was getting impatient with the secrets.

"River and I… we're fugitives. Both of us are wanted by the Feds, though not so much as before."

Rain let nothing show. "Why?"

"My sister, she's a genius. Probably one of the most intelligent people in the 'Verse." Then he went on to explain about the Academy, and getting her out. How they'd come here, and Mal had given them a home. When he brought up Miranda, Rain tensed a bit. It wasn't something anyone would forget anytime soon. Finally, after he'd wrapped up the story, he asked, "So?"

Rain stood. "I guess I was right after all," she said happily. "This entire boat is psychotic." Simon looked stunned as she smiled and walked toward her room, Mal's laughter rolling behind her.

-------------

Chinese Translations:

Bao-bei - darling

Other Translations:

Merci - thank you


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Rain woke early. She lay still for a moment, thinking about her discussion with Mal and Simon. She hadn't been lying when she'd said that she had no problem being a thief. Especially if it meant sticking is to the Alliance, the bastards who had killed her father and her uncle. Rain may not have fought in the war, but she would always consider herself a Browncoat.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she got up and rummaged through her packs. Pulling out the sack of flour and a few other things, she took them and went to make breakfast.

She was in the middle of mixing ingredients for dough when River came in. "'Morning," Rain called out.

River paused. "Good morning," she finally said.

Rain smiled. "Would you like to learn how to make bread? I realize flour is rare, but occasionally you get lucky."

"Alright." She came behind the counter, watching what Rain did, following her directions. Slowly she began to smile, and even laughed when Rain tossed a bit of flour at her.

"Well ain't that a happy sight Zoë?"

"It's definitely been awhile, sir."

Mal and Zoë walked in together, both sniffing the air. "I can't say I regret hiring you. We've all been missin' real food."

Jade came in next. "You're making bread?" he poured himself a drink before sitting at the table. Rather than take a sip, he watched River's graceful moves about the galley. Seeing this, Rain had to wonder if Jade knew about anything yet. Then she sighed and got back to baking

After everyone was finished with breakfast, Mal had them stay seated while he stood and leaned against the wall. "We're heading toward Persephone. It seems Badger has a job for us. But, being Badger, he refuses to tell what it is by wave."

"Typical Badger," Zoë said with a sigh. "He say how good it pays?"

Mal smiled. "The way her tells, we'll be flying happy for awhile after."

None of the original crew bothered to mention how often it was that things actually went the way they were told.

"How long will it take to get there?" Rain asked.

"'Bout a week," Jade answered. "It's a relatively short, simple trip."

Jayne looked at Mal. "Who we bringin'?"

"I thought we'd bring out new recruit to meet Badger. And depending on the job, we'll probably need River."

Simon tensed in his seat across from Rain, but he stayed silent. She wondered is she should tell Mal her other ability, to save River from being needed. But in the end, she too stayed silent.

-----

Rain was in the cargo bay again. It was the only place with enough space for her to practice with her sais. Fighting with them was like dancing. Of course, she was unable to actually dance. The only time she had any grace was when she held the gleaming blades in her hands.

From her perch on a railing above, River watched the woman train. The steps were familiar, in a detached sort of way. She wished she could be down there, practicing as well. But she knew what everyone would say, even Rain. Her brother and the others would tell her 'no touching weapons.' And Rain, she'd probably stop what she was doing and look at River strangely.

Knowing she'd let herself go rusty, and worried that it would get someone killed, Rain worked on her moves for over an hour. At one point she lost her footing and fell on her butt. From her new vantage point she could see River, sitting on one of the highest railings. "I guess I'm no the only one who prefers the open space in here."

For a moment River did nothing. Then she slid the ten feet to the floor. "It's nice," she said.

Rain wasn't sure what to do now. It was one thing when they had been in the galley together. She'd known what to do. But now everything Simon had told her the night before came flooding back, and she didn't have a clue what to do about it.

"It's alright," River said quietly. "You don't have to be polite about it. I know Simon told you."

"I thought you couldn't read me."

She nodded. "No, I can't. But I can read my brother. I knew he wouldn't be able to go long without telling the two of you. As much as he tries to protect me with his lies to others, it kills him to do it."

"Jade can be that way too. He's the closest thing I have to a sibling. That's why he tends to brag about me all the time. He has a mostly honest soul, which is why I have to shut him up so often."

River studied her for a moment, then those deep, intelligent brown eyes widened. "Now it comes clear. You're a reader as well."

"Yes, I am. And you've already figured out that that's why you can't read me." She sighed and relaxed against the floor. She closed her eyes, but still knew when River came to sit beside her. "So how often do you do your exercises?"

River cocked her head in confusion. "Exercises?"

"To help control the voices." And then what River had told her the day before repeated in her head. _Mad they call her, but they're wrong. Only a little insane. It's the voices that drive her to it._ "You never learned how to control them, did you?"

"I never had to. Not until the Academy."

Rain ran it through her mind. What had kept them at bay before control had been stripped from her. "Do you have any idea how it worked before?"

She watched as River thought about it. And it struck her suddenly. She wanted to help this girl that she barely knew.

"I don't know. It was never something I had to think about."

"Maybe that's just it. You had control over your mind so you never had to worry about it. But then they…"

"It's alright. You can say it. They cut my brain open, they messed it up. But there's no way to fix it."

"No, I think there might be. They only took away the natural control you had. You were lucky to have been born with it innately. Most aren't. I had to learn control through exercises and practice and my small store of patience."

"Do you think I can learn?"

Rain thought it through. What she wouldn't give to be even a semblance of a normal girl again. She smiled. "When do we start?"

-------------


	5. Chapter 5

The two females decided to tell Simon their plan first, since he was the most likely to understand it. And because River wanted to tell her brother the good news.

Simon was in the ship's little infirmary, reorganizing his instruments. River ran in, smiling brilliantly, and hugged him. "What's this?" he asked, completely surprised, even as he hugged her back.

"We know how to fix me."

"It's not a cure all, and we don't even know for sure if it'll work." She looked at Simon. "But it's something new to try."

Simon leaned back against the counter. "What's your plan?"

"We figured out why River hasn't been able to control her… abilities." Rain launched into explaining their idea. Simon's expression went from one of shock, to careful consideration, and finally to a smile.

"This could just work. You're sure you can teach her?" he asked Rain.

"I'm sure I can. I have to do them every day."

"When can we start?" River was practically floating.

"As soon as possible would probably be best," Simon said.

River glowed. "Let's do it in my room."

"I'll meet you there in a minute." Rain waited until River left. "I don't know if it'll help any more than controlling the voices. And honestly, due to her other troubles, I'm not sure how well it'll help with the voices. But it's bound to be better than nothing."

She watched while Simon's grip on the counter tightened, his knuckles turning white. "I haven't known what to do for her. Every time I try to give her something new, and it works, it only lasts for a little while."

Rain felt her heart wrench at the pain on his face. Gently, she laid one of her small, pale hands on his golden one. "I know what it's like for her, for the voices to have control. I'm going to try my hardest to help her gain that control. And maybe, if it works, she'll be that much closer to healing from what those sick hun dans did to her."

He turned his hand over, gripped hers briefly, and then let go. "Thank you."

She could only nod, then left.

-----

"First you want to make sure you're sitting in a relatively comfortable position."

They both sat on the floor in River's room, legs crossed, hands clasping. "Any position is comfortable," River said.

"Alright. Then you need to close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing. This process is similar to meditation. But rather than using it to relax and learn, it's actually the easiest way for one to get into their subconscious." She let her breathing even. "Now, if I do this right, our minds will be open to each other while we're in trance. Okay?"

River nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

Rain smiled. "See you there."

The girls closed their eyes at the same time. Both innately set their breathing to the count of seven; the number of people surrounding them. They emptied their minds of thought, allowing their conscious to float away.

It took River a bit longer than Rain to find her subconscious. When she finally did she felt the immediate connection between their minds. _Odd, isn't it?_

_Very._ She looked around. Mot would assume that they'd be surrounded by nothingness. It was anything but. They stood in River's old home, the mansion she'd left behind to go to the Academy. _Why does it look like this?_

Rain shrugged. _Everyone's subconscious is different. At least, that's what my teacher told me. I never saw hers._

_What does yours look like?_

_Maybe I'll show you one day. But for now we need to work here. _She looked around as well. _We have to find what room represents your psychic abilities. Do you have any ideas?_

But River wasn't paying attention anymore. Her eyes had been caught by the complete bedlam of the room. _Why is it so disordered?_

_This is your mind. It's showing how much of a mess it has become. It needs to be organized. And in organizing it you gain control._

_It's not going to be as easy as I'd hoped._

Rain shook her head. _No, it's not. But it is possible. I wasn't lying when I told you that you have to want this._

River took a deep breath to steady herself. _I need to do this. I _want _to do this._

_Then find the room you need._

She thought about it for a moment, then set off toward some destination. Rain followed. They wound through the mansion until River came to a stop. Hesitantly, she reached out and opened the door… and gasped.

The room looked as if five natural disasters, two groups of Reavers, and an entire Alliance fleet, had struck it all at once. _I think… I think this is it,_ she said quietly.

_What room was this?_ Rain asked.

_Mine._ She walked into the room, looking at the destruction. _I guess I should get started._

Rain entered the room and rested a hand on River's shoulder. _We'll do this together._

And they did. Both girls toughened themselves and began to clean different ends of the room. It was a long and difficult process. When they collapsed with exhaustion hours later only half of the room had even been touched. _We'll do this once to twice a day, _Rain said between gulps of air. _We have to finish cleaning before we'll even be able to begin organizing. _She looked at River. _It'll take a couple weeks to get it under control. After that you'll still have to do this daily to keep it that way._

She lay on her back, eyes closed. _I'm not going to give up. I can't. It feels too close._

Rain nodded. _Well, I'm exhausted. We should go back now._

_How?_

She shifted into their original position. _It's a lot like how we began, but backward. _She waited for River to join her. They clasped hands. _Steady your breathing again. Empty your thought, then count backward from…_

_Thirty,_ River supplied.

_From thirty, then._

Eyes closed, the two slowly relaxed and began to count. River's sense of her surroundings came back more the closer she came to one. Finally they opened their eyes, silver and gold meeting in a smile.

"Gorramit you two!" Startled, they both looked up to see Jade. "Do you mind warning us how long you plan to be next time!"

"How long were we?" Rain asked.

Simon walked in. "You've been sitting there for over five hours." He crouched beside his sister. "Are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright." She was glowing again, and her happiness seemed to be contagious as her brother began to smile.

'There's improvement already?" he asked.

Rain let herself fall backward then. "There gorram better be." Jade came over and handed her a glass of water, then gave one to River. "Thanks." She gulped half down, then sipped more slowly.

"Thank you for helping me," River said. "I can do it on my own the next time."

"No." The word came out strong, and final. "You're not doing that alone for quite awhile. my teacher stayed with me for about three weeks. I'm staying with you at least that long."

"But it takes so much out of you."

Rain smiled sadly. "Don't worry about me, mei-mei. I'm fine." She got to her feet. "I'll be in my room."

She made sure she walked with her back straight until she reached the safety of her room. She didn't quite manage to close the door before she had to collapse on the bed. _It hasn't taken that much out of me in awhile. not since the first time._ Of course, she'd never walked in someone else's mind in such a way before.

A knock on the door made her want to groan, but she suppressed it. "What?"

"Are you okay?" It was Inara, her face riddled with worry. "You look so pale."

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired."

Inara came in and sat on the side of the bed. "We're all grateful for what you're doing for River." At Rain's confused look she smiled a bit. "Simon filled us in on your plan. With a bit of translation, it made perfect sense to us."

"It's not fair that she suffer due to them. I know I can never erase the memory of what they did. But maybe I can give her what she needs to live with it."

After taking a moment's hesitation, Inara reached out and smoothed a hand over Rain's crimson locks. "We're lucky to have you and your cousin aboard, bao-bei."

The steady rhythm of Inara's hand lulled Rain. "My mother used to do this, when the voices were so bad I couldn't sleep."

"You miss her."

"Shi, it's hard not to. We're a small family. All of us are close. Especially since the war, when my father and my uncle were killed."

Inara's hand paused, but then she resumed. "That's horrible."

Rain was nearly asleep, her voice thick with drowsiness. "Ruttin' Alliance bastards. Gotta stomp out all the Browncoats they can. Doesn't matter if they have a right to what they believe. Can't believe anything they don't want…"

As Rain fell into a deep slumber, Inara pulled the covers up over her. She hadn't lied when she had told Mal that she supported Unification, even though she always loved to get his goat. But hearing what Rain said… Well, that made her think.

-------------

Chinese Translations:

hun dans - bastards


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry it took so long to finish this. I was having a hard time thinking of a job, and this probably isn't the best, but I went with it anyway

-------------

Minutes later Inara walked out of Rain's room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"How is she?" Jade asked.

"Tired, but strong. Does she usually get like this?"

Jade shook his head. "No. but she was also doing something she'd never done before." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I just hope she'll be able to handle the rest of this."

-----

River lay on her bed as her big brother tucked her in. she could hear the conversation out in the hall. It was in her head, but for once she knew she could push it away… if she wanted to. But she didn't. She was just as worried as they were.

"Hey. What's this, mei-mei?" Simon smoothed the frown away that had formed between her brows. He was still smiling.

"It's nothing. Just a little tired."

"Get some sleep." He ran his hand over her hair before kissing her forehead and turning the light off.

But after he left she laid awake thinking about Rain and what they'd done today. She hoped that Rain would be alright. Part was selfish, she admitted. If Rain couldn't do this, River wouldn't be able to finish. The other part though, a larger part, feared for a friend.

She fell asleep with the thoughts still running through her head.

-----

To the relief of many, Rain was absolutely fine the next day. She and River fell into a pattern from there. In the morning they made breakfast together and then ate with the crew. After, they retired to River's room and did their exercises. It affected Rain less and less with each day that passed. When they finished, the two made dinner. Simon always had questions about what they'd done.

But Rain trained her body by herself. To have others there would only distract her from memorizing the steps. Once they were memorized she could allow her mind to wander.

Unknown to her though, River always watched from the upper rails. She always wanted to join Rain, but she understood her friend's reasons. So she stayed silent and unseen, allowing the steps to become imprinted in her own mind.

-----

The week passed quicker than Rain had expected. According to Jade they'd be landing on Persephone in a matter of hours. She couldn't wait. This would be the first planet she had ever been on. To her, another moon could never count.

Everyone but Jade stood or sat around the kitchen table. Mal took his usual position against the wall. "When we land I'll be going straight to see Badger. I'm takin' Zoë, Jayne and Rain." He turned to look at her. "You ready for this?"

She smiled, her eyes dancing. "Shiny, captain."

"Good. Hopefully it won't be one of those days when Badger feels like being his usual tricky self. And having a new face is bound to throw him off."

Zoë nodded. "It's always nice to have a trick up our sleeves when it comes to Badger."

As Jayne began to open his mouth Mal looked at him pointedly. "No grenades."

"Aww Mal," Jayne grumbled, but said nothing else, for once.

This seemed to be the end of the meeting, as both Zoë and Mal rose to go to their respective quarters. Then Kaylee stood. "Well, I better get Serenity ready for atmo." She walked away as well.

Which left Rain with the Tams and Jayne. But River got up as well, rounding the table to Rain. "We need to get ready too." Rain allowed her friend to take her hand and drag her off toward the guest quarters.

"Not much I need, and you shouldn't be needin' anythin' as you won't be leavin' the ship."

River smiled. "Of course I am. Kaylee and Inara are going shopping while we're there. They said I could go with them."

"Well, still, you won't need anything to go shopping." Rain entered her room and went to the small chest that held her weapons.

"Yes, I know. Mainly I just wanted to ask you something."

Rain paused in the process of strapping on her gun. "What?"

"Do you think I'll have problems? I mean, here there are only seven people to hear. On Persephone there will be tens of thousands at least."

"I can promise it won't be like the times you've been there before now. But how much different, I can't say. You've only been training for a week, and progress tends to be slow at first. Just be patient, and don't try to make it perfect all at once."

River nodded. "Alright."

Rain finished strapping on her gun before shoving her little knife into her boot sheath. "Just promise me one thing." River gave her a questioning look. "Don't go looking for trouble." The girl grinned as Rain buckled the belt that held her sais.

-----

Rain tried not to let the awe show on her face at her first sight of Persephone. The Eavesdown Docks weren't particularly grand, but they were big.

Mal turned to where River stood with Kaylee and Inara. "Now you stay outta trouble little albatross. You do your girl stuff and that's it."

River sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes Captain."

"Good. Let's go."

It didn't take long to get to Badger's place, much to Rain's disappointment. She'd been hoping to see more of the planet first. But here they were, being led to a small, dirty, dark room where a little man sat behind a desk.

"Well, Reynolds, it seems you've a new crew member."

"Well Badger, I can't say you can't see."

As Rain forced her face to stay free of amusement, Badger glowered. "Do you want to hear about the job? Or should I pass it on to someone else." Mal simply shrugged, so Badger continued. "There's a very important, very expensive painting being sent from Osiris to one of the museums here on Persephone. I have someone willing to buy that painting for more than it's worth so that he can have it in his collection."

"Do we know when it's coming in?"

"Two days from now. My contact tells me it won't be coming in on an official transport, as they want to keep it as low profile as possible. Your job is to get the painting before it enters the museum."

Mal nodded. "Did your contact tell you anything else?"

Badger slid a disk forward. "This should have all the necessary information on it." That's when Rain got the sense that he wasn't being completely truthful. Before Mal could pick it up she stepped forward to take it herself. "Mal didn't mention your name, pet."

The endearment pissed her off, but she didn't let it show. "I'm Rain. And I believe we were leaving."

Badger laughed. "I like this one, Reynolds. Hope you keep her around awhile."

"Yeah, we'll see."

As soon as they got outside Mal whirled on her. "Where do you get off making decisions?"

"I wasn't." She held up a disk that was a different color from the one Badger had pushed toward them.

"You grabbed the wrong one!"

Rain shook her head. "No, I could tell that he was lying about something. For some reason he wanted to give us the wrong one. This is the one with the information we need."

Mal studied her for a moment. "You're sure?" he finally asked.

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. Let's get back to the ship and take a look at it." And without any apologies, he headed back to Serenity.

-------------


End file.
